This invention pertains to stands for holding pocket calculators and like articles. It pertains particularly to stands for holding such articles on desk tops, and is described herein with particular reference to this application although no limitation thereby is intended since it is suitable also for holding such articles on other supporting surfaces such as counters, ledges, cabinets, decks, or machine tops.
Pocket calculators are difficult to use at a desk or similar location because they are small and when placed on the desk lie in a flat position in which they are not readily visible to a person seated at the desk. Also, they are light in weight and when used tend to slide around on the desk top, making it mandatory that the operator employ both hands when making a calculation, one to manipulate the keys and one to hold the calculator.
It accordingly is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a desk stand for holding pocket calculators and other desk top articles in an operative position wherein their keyboards are readily visible to the operator and in which they are secured against sliding movement during use, thereby leaving one hand free for writing or performing other functions necessary or ancillary to the operation of the calculator.
It is another important object of the present invention to provide a desk stand for holding pocket calculators which is versatile in that it may be used also for holding pocket radios, paper memorandum pads, packs of cards and, for use associated therewith, pencils, pens, or small tools.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a desk stand for holding pocket calculators and the like which may be fabricated simply and inexpensively from a single sheet of structural material and which additionally is sturdy, stable, durable, and attractive in appearance.
The desk stand fulfilling the foregoing purposes and objectives in its broad aspect comprises a sheet of stiff, structural material such as metal or plastic shaped along predetermined lines to provide a bed dimensioned to receive the article and a support foot comprising a reversely bent portion of the sheet dimensioned to space the rearward end of the bed from a supporting surface, thereby inclining the bed upwardly and rearwardly at a predetermined angle. Upright peripheral flanges surround the bed on three sides, enclosing it and in use retaining the articles thereon. Lateral extensions of the reversely bent portion, provided with aligned guide-and-socket holes, are positioned for receiving pencils, pens or like implements to be used in conjunction with the stand.